GF13-017NJII God Gundam
The GF13-017NJII God Gundam (aka G Gundam, Burning Gundam in the English dub) is the titular Mobile Fighter of Mobile Fighter G Gundam. It was the second Mobile Fighter used by Neo Japan in the 13th Gundam Fight, and is piloted by Domon Kasshu. Technology & Combat Characteristics As the successor of Shining Gundam, the God Gundam is equipped with a well balanced arsenal. For ranged combat, the God Gundam possesses four head mounted vulcan guns along with two tri-barreled machine cannons in its shoulders. For close combat, God Gundam can draw its two beam swords (one stored in a recharge rack on each hip) or deploy a pair of spurs on its forearms called the God Slashers. The God Gundam was also capable of numerous special attacks, some of which were improvised on a moment's notice by pilot Domon Kasshu. The main technique was Erupting God Finger, an upgraded version of Shining Gundam's Shining Finger. The Erupting God Finger's power allowed the God Gundam to concentrate energy into its hand, plunging it into an enemy mobile suit and subsequently discharge its power in a secondary technique called "Heat End" that explodes the enemy. Other techniques included the Erupting God Slash, Bunshin Sappou God Shadow, God Slash Typhoon, and God Field Dash. The most powerful of the God Gundam's attacks however was the Sekiha Tenkyoken, which created an explosive ball of energy that obliterated everything in its path. Domon had learned the technique from Master Asia while they were cornered by a Gundam Head during the Gundam Fight finals. During the final battle with Master Asia, Domon created a variation technique called the Sekiha Tenkyo God Finger, a combined form of the Sekiha Tenkyoken and the Erupting God Finger, which allows Domon to project a hand of energy that seized and crushed Master Asia's Master Gundam in its grip. Another variation was created during the final battle with the Devil Gundam when Domon combined his power with Rain Mikamura's to create the Sekiha Love-Love Tenkyoken. Hyper Mode Even under normal conditions, the God Gundam is as powerful as the Shining Gundam's Super Mode, but it can also change into a high-performance mode powered by the emotional energy of its pilot Domon Kasshu, while he was in a serene state of mind. In Hyper Mode, the God Gundam's chest opens to reveal its Energy Multiplier, the wing-like field emitters on its back unfold to form the God Field, its overall performance is increased by 30%, and it can perform a devastating Erupting God Finger and Sekiha Tenkyoken attacks. Armaments ;*Vulcan Gun :Two pairs of head-mounted shell firing weapons with a high rate of fire. Used mainly for hindering opponents. ;*Machine Cannon :A pair of machine cannons are housed on the clavicle section of God Gundam, they are more powerful than the head-mounted vulcan guns. ;*Beam Sword :A sword-like beam weapon for close combat, the God Gundam is equipped with a pair stored on the side armor. They are used to perform the Bakunetsu God Slash attack. ;*God Slasher :Claws mounted in pairs on each forearm. They open up when the Bakunetsu God Finger attack is performed. Used only once during Domon's rematch against Michelo Chariot to gouge out the eyes of Nero Gundam. Ultimate Attacks ;* :Similar to Shining Gundam, God Gundam is able to focus all its energy into its hand to perform its signature finisher, the Erupting God Finger; allowing it to rip through solid matter with ease or project its power as a flaming energy wave. As God Gundam's energy output is far greater than Shining Gundam's, it's forearm armor slides over its hand to form an armored gauntlet when God Finger is activated to better control its energy. Like with the Shining Finger, the finger joints come off and the manipulator is covered with liquid metal from the joints. Unlike its predecessor's move, which was used to destroy a rival's head, the Erupting God Finger is usually performed by plunging it directly into the abdominal area of the enemy mobile fighter followed by the Heat End technique. Alternatively, the technique can also be used to shoot energy as a projectile. :;* ::A second-stage finisher performed after Erupting God Finger. With its hand plunged into an opponent's body, God Gundam discharges all its energy at once, destroying the mobile suit from the inside out. ;* :A technique Domon developed to defeat Kyral Mekiral of Neo Nepal. Focusing all its power into a single beam saber strike, the God Gundam charges forward and slices the opponent in half. It consumes less energy than God Finger, which is a release technique. ;* :The ultimate technique of the School of the Undefeated of the East, which Domon learned from Master Asia prior to his match with Schwarz Bruder. All of the God Gundam's power are focused into both hands and released as a massive ball of energy that obliterates everything in its path. :;* ::A variation of the Sekiha Tenkyoken where the God Finger is used during the Sekiha Tenkyoken and produces a giant energy hand that is used to crush its opponent. As with the Erupting God Finger, it is followed by a variation of the Heat End technique. Used only once against Master Asia during their final battle where Domon used it to overpower Master Asia's own Sekiha Tenkyoken and defeat him. :;* ::A variation on the Sekiha Tenkyoken performed only once by Domon and Rain to destroy the Devil Gundam once and for all. In many Super Robot Wars games it can be used as an attack performed together with Rain's JMF1336R Rising Gundam. :;* ::A variation on the Sekiha Tenkyo God Finger exclusive to video games, it is performed by the God Gundam and the GF13-001NHII Master Gundam. Both mobile fighters execute the Tenkyo God Finger on opposite sides of the opponent to crush it between two giant energy fists. ;* :Using energy from the Hyper Mode, the God Gundam creates multiple copies of itself. Used once against Chibodee to counter his Burning Machine Gun Punch. ;* :A variation of its usual God Slash attack where God Gundam spins like a top, followed by a variation of the Heat End technique. Used once against George de Sand to counter his Rose Hurricane attack. ;* :While in Hyper Mode, the wing-like emitters increase in power, increasing propulsion. Used once against Argo to counter his Zakaretsu Gaia Crusher after noticing the stress it was putting on Bolt Gundam's legs. ;* :God Gundam charges its entire body with energy and launches itself at the enemy in the form of a massive ball of energy. ;* :A technique borrowed from Argo Gulskii, it was used during the Battle Royale together with the Bolt Gundam and Dragon Gundam. By tapping into the power of the Shuffle Alliance crest, the God Gundam strikes the ground with its fist, triggering a seismic upheavel that raises the rocks around the God Gundam. It was used to create a tunnel for Domon to escape to confront the Devil Gundam. ;* :A powerful technique used in tandem with the other members of the Shuffle Alliance, while in Hyper Mode. Energy is concentrated into the users' right hands and then released together. This technique is used only once to destroy Ulube and his Grand Master Gundam. History The GF13-017NJII God Gundam was developed in tandem with the GF13-017NJ Shining Gundam for use of Neo Japan's Gundam Fighter, Domon Kasshu. The initial plan was that Domon would fight the Gundam Fight preliminaries using the Shining Gundam, then switch to the God Gundam for the Gundam Fight Finals. However, there was an unforeseen problem with this plan - the arrival of Master Asia and the JDG-00X Devil Gundam in the Guyana Highlands. The ensuing fight left the Shining Gundam crippled, forcing Neo Japan to launch the God Gundam earlier than planned. Thanks to an experimental brainwave communicator, Rain was able to transfer the battle data from the Shining Gundam to the God Gundam, making it combat ready. The Gundam Fight Finals would see Domon practically rebuild his skills from the ground up as he fought his opponents. Many of his attacks, such as the Bunshin Sappou God Shadow and the God Slash Typhoon were created to counter attacks devised by his teammates within the Shuffle Alliance. The God Gundam would serve its purpose well, leading Domon to the Battle Royale match and his fight with Master Asia, claiming him the title of "Gundam of Gundams". In the end, Domon would take the God Gundam into space, leading the final fight against the Devil Gundam and rescuing Rain. A variant of the God Gundam known as the Hyper God Gundam also appears in the manga Mobile Fighter G Gundam Side Story: The Next Generation. This time, it participates in the 14th Gundam Fight piloted by Domon's student, Yuugo Kagami. Variants ;*GF13-017∞ Gundam God Master ;*GF14-001NJ Hyper God Gundam Picture Gallery GF13-017NJII God Gundam Lineart by Junichi Akutsu.jpg|Lineart by Junichi Akutsu MachineCannon.jpg|Machine Cannon GodFinger.jpg|Erupting God Finger gf13-017nj2-corelander.jpg|Core Lander gf13-017nj2-godfinger.jpg gf13-017nj2-godfinger-detail.jpg gf13-017nj2-hatch.jpg|Cockpit Hatch gf13-017nj2-machinecannon.jpg|Machine Cannon line art internal power regulator.jpg|Energy Multiplier GF13-017NJII God Gundam X.jpg|God Gundam - Specifications/Design God Gundam Energy Multiplier.jpg|Energy Multiplier exposed during Hyper Mode God Gundam Head Close-up.jpg|Head close-up God Gundam Hyper Mode Emitter.jpg|Wing-like halo emitters during Hyper Mode God-gundam-erupting.gif|Erupting God Finger god gundam.jpg|God Gundam (Gundam Perfect File) G-gundam-ms-girl.jpg|God Gundam MS Girl. God - Master.jpg Games Gundam Combat 10.jpeg|God Gundam (Aerial Type) as featured in Gundam Combat Gundam Combat 11.jpeg|God Gundam (Aqua Type) from Gundam Combat Gundam Combat 12.jpeg|God Gundam (Urban Combat Type) from Gundam Combat Gundam Combat 30.jpeg|God Gundam (Deep Sea Navigation Type) from Gundam Combat Gf13-017-msg-war-card.gif|''Gundam War'' Card godgundam-gms.jpg Fuunsaiki_and_God_Gundam_in_SD_Gundam_G_Generation_Overworld.jpg|SD Fuunsaiki and God Gundam in SD Gundam G Generation Overworld. God Gundam Extreme Vs.jpg|In Mobile Suit Gundam: Extreme Vs. SDGO_Fuunsaiki_and_Burning_Gundam.jpg|SD Fuunsaiki and God Gundam in SD Gundam Capsule Fighter. gundam_musou_3_conceptart_BeFOS.jpg|''Gundam Musou'' - God Gundam. G-gundam-hyper-dw2.jpg|God Gundam (Hyper Mode) in Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2. ms_modal_unit_gg_10.png|Hyper Mode as seen in the game Gundam Diorama Front 3rd. ms_modal_unit_gg_01 God.png|Hyper Mode as seen in the game Gundam Diorama Front 3rd. LH2 God.png|''Lost Heroes 2'' SD artwork Gunpla OldGGundam.jpg|1/144 Original GF13-017NJII G Gundam (1994): box art OldGGundam-Hyper.jpg|1/144 Original GF13-017NJII G Gundam Hyper Mode Version (1995): box art Hgfc-g-gundam.jpg|1/144 HGFC GF13-017NJII G Gundam (2010): box art HGFC-TohoFuhaiHyperModeSet.jpg|1/144 HGFC "G Gundam vs. Master Gundam School of Toho Fuhai Hyper Mode Set" (P-Bandai exclusive; 2014): box art OldHGGGundam.jpg|1/100 HG G Gundam (1994): box art Mg-g-gundam.jpg|1/100 MG GF13-017NJII G Gundam (2001): box art MG Hyper Mode G Gundam.jpg|1/100 MG GF13-017NJII Hyper Mode G Gundam (2003): box art HiRM God Gundam.jpg|1/100 HiRM GF13-017NJII God Gundam (2019): box art HG-Ex-1-60-G-Gundam.jpg|1/60 HG-EX G Gundam (1994): box art BB Senshi 138.jpg|SDBB GF13-017NJII G Gundam (1994): box art BB Senshi 242.jpg|SDBB GF13-017NJII G Gundam (2002): box art SDGG-28-G-Gundam-GodFinger.jpg|SDGG GF13-017NJII G Gundam (God Finger Mode) (1999): box art Action Figures MSiA_gf13-017njII_p01_Asian.jpg|Mobile Suit in Action (MSiA / MIA) "GF13-017NJII God Gundam" (Asian release; 2002): package front view MSiA_gf13-017njII_p02_USA.jpg|MSiA / MIA "GF13-017NJII Burning Gundam" (North American release; 2002): package front view MSiA_gf13-017njII_p03_USARenewal.jpg|MSiA / MIA "GF13-017NJII Burning Gundam" (North American renewal version; 2003): package front view MSiA_gf13-017njII-Hyper_p01_USA_front.jpg|MSiA / MIA "GF13-017NJII Burning Gundam (Hyper Mode)" (North American limited release; 2002): package front view MSiA_gf13-017njII-fuunsaiki_p03_USA_front.jpg|MSiA / MIA "Burning Gundam & Mobile Horse" (North American release; 2002): package front view MSiA_gf13-017njII-fuunsaiki_p04_USARenewal_front.jpg|MSiA / MIA "Burning Gundam & Mobile Horse" (North American renewal version; 2003): package front view MSiA_GodGundamVsShiningGundam_p01.jpg|MSiA / MIA "Final Duel Set: God Gundam & Shining Gundam" action figure double pack (Asian limited Toys Dream Project release; 2004): package front view GFF_0029_GodGundamNobellGundam_box-front.jpg|Gundam Fix Figuration (GFF) #0029 "GF13-017NJII God Gundam & GF13-050NSW Nobell Gundam" double pack (2006): package front view GFF_0029_GodGundamNobellGundam_box-back.jpg|GFF #0029 "GF13-017NJII God Gundam & GF13-050NSW Nobell Gundam" double pack (2006): package rear view GFF_0029_GodGundamNobellGundam_Sample.jpg|GFF #0029 GF13-017NJII God Gundam (left) and GF13-050NSW Nobell Gundam (right) figures (2006): product samples RobotDamashii_gf13-017njII_p01.jpg|Robot Damashii "GF13-017NJII God Gundam" (2014): package front view RobotDamashii_gf13-017njII-OptionPartsSet_p01.jpg|Robot Damashii "God Gundam Option Parts Set" (Tamashii Web exclusive; 2015): package front view RobotDamashii_gf13-017njII-Hyper_p01_front.jpg|Robot Damashii "GF13-001NJII God Gundam (Hyper Mode)" (Tamashii Web exclusive; 2015): package front view. RobotDamashii_gf13-017njII-Hyper_p02_sample.jpg|Robot Damashii "GF13-001NJII God Gundam (Hyper Mode)" (Tamashii Web exclusive; 2015): product sample. Notes & Trivia *In the English dub its name was changed to "Burning Gundam" due to Sunrise's fears of North American viewers being offended by the God Gundam name, following an incident where employees of the retail store chain Walmart went through every box of a shipment of Mobile Suit Gundam Wing toys and removed and returned all instances of the XXXG-01D2 Gundam Deathscythe Hell. The name has remained for every English-released game involving the unit except for SD Gundam Capsule Fighter Online, where the unit remains as God Gundam. Gunpla releases of this mobile suit were released simply as "G'' Gundam" (with the ''G being in the same style as in the title card of the show). **The dub name "Burning" follows the trend of other Neo Japan mobile fighters' names (Shining, Rising, Shading). **Other than its name being changed in the English dub, all of the God Gundam's attacks that have the word God in their name were also replaced with Burning. *Domon says the following phrase whenever the Erupting God Finger is used, which replaces his Shining Finger chant: *A mistake occurs in the English dub when Domon was attacked by street thugs in the finals. When he goes to summon the Burning Gundam he promptly shouts "Rise Shining Gundam!", while in the original Japanese track he merely says "Rise Gundam!" This was possibly due to the English dub reusing sound clips from previous episodes due to their frequent use in the series. *In Gundam Evolve episode 3, Rain Mikamura in Rising Gundam and Domon Kasshu in God Gundam both perform the Rising Finger and Erupting God Finger respectively. However, both of the techniques appear to be the Sekiha Tenkyoken, not the Erupting God Finger or Rising Finger. *In SD Gundam G Generation WARS, the God Gundam has a very unique trait: Several characters have a unique line of dialogue when using the Erupting God Finger. Some examples are Setsuna F. Seiei's "In this world, there is no God. Only my Gundam!" (ironic, considering the MS name), Graham Aker's "Graham Finger" and Patrick Colasour's "Special Finger". *In Gundam Battle Assault 3: Featuring Gundam SEED, Domon with his God Gundam immediately challenges Kira Yamato and his Freedom Gundam when they meet in Orb. Domon considers this fight as a Gundam Fight as he shouts, "Gundam Fight! Ready? Go!" before the fight begins. *In Super Robot Wars J, God Gundam and the Nadasico are the only units that have finisher animations whenever God Gundam defeats its enemy with certain attacks. God Gundam's attacks that have such animations are the Erupting God Finger, Double Erupting God Finger (a combination attack with the Nobel Gundam or Rising Gundam), Erupting God Finger Sekiha Tenkyoken, and Sekiha Love Love Tenkyoken (a combination attack with the Rising Gundam). *In tandem with the other Shuffle Alliance Gundams, the God Gundam can perform the Shuffle Alliance Attack combination attack in Super Robot Wars J. The Shuffle Alliance Attack has an attack power of 10540 when fully upgraded. *Along with the the Master Gundam and the Musha Gundam, when fully upgraded God Gundam has the best Fight statistic points in Gundam Musou 3. It also has the best fully upgraded Mobility stat points together with a few other mobile suits in the game. The sum of all fully upgraded God Gundam's stat points is 3917, the highest number of total stat points in the game followed by The O (3893) and the Master Gundam (3889). References GOD GUNDAM.jpeg|God Gundam: information from Gundam Fix Figuration G-GodGundam100a.jpg External links *GF13-017NJII God Gundam on MAHQ.net